


That Look Like a Dad if I Ever Saw One

by Timewormbloom



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Could be read as pre Will/Alyss, Hurt/Comfort, Will really loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Jenny and Alyss knew a few things about Rangers. They knew that they probably practiced dark magic and that if they wanted to see Will they had to wait until Halt wasn't there. But Halt seems to care a lot about Will, and they aren't sure what to think.
Relationships: Alyss Mainwaring & Jennifer “Jenny” Dalby, Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Valentine's Day Gift Exchange





	That Look Like a Dad if I Ever Saw One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write! I have an idea for a continuation, so that might be coming in the future. It was a little more rushed than my usual stuff (I got a really bad case of the flu or something). Still, I hope you enjoy it!

**Notice**

**If you are reading this on the app Fanfic Pocket, I want you to know that this fic was stolen without my consent. The app creator stole every piece of writing on the app from Ao3. Every piece of writing on this app is stolen. If you want to read this, or anything else I wrote, please do so on my[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timewormbloom) or my [ao3.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/works)**

* * *

“Is that the ranger?” Jenny whispered, despite the fact that the man in question was on the other side of the courtyard. Alyss looked up from her food to look at where Jenny was subtly trying to point.

“It’s him all right, no-one else has that kind of cloak. I think his name is Halt?” Alyss murmured.

“I wonder if Will’s here with him? Whenever he’s here he’s usually trailing behind Halt,” Jenny mussed. Alyss perked up a little bit.

“Do you think he’s at the cabin by himself?” Alyss asked. She had an excited glint in her eyes.

“Yes, we can go visit your boyfriend,” Jenny teased. She wrapped up the rest of the dinner she had made and stored it safely in the basket. Alyss got an uncharacteristic flush and stuttered.

“Come on, we don’t know how much time we have left.” Jenny took Alyss’s hand and started dragging her along gently.

\---

“I think this is the place.” Alyss squinted at the cabin in the middle of nowhere.

“There's no other cabin in this area, and I think those are archery target set up over there.” Jenny clutched the basket closer as she slowly headed towards the front door.

“That’s the oakleaf on Will’s necklace, this is definitely the place.” The two girls had made it close enough to see the insignia engraved on the door. They shared a glance before Alyss reached up and finally knocked.

And knocked again.

And again.

“I don’t think he’s here,” Alyss conceded glumly. Her normally perfect posture slumped a bit. Jenny rubbed her shoulder.

“Let’s head back. We only have the evening, Master Chubb and Lady Pauline will want us back soon,” Jenny reminded her, “We can come back another day.”

“I’d be strange to come back when Halt was here, though.” Alyss finally turned away from the door and headed back to the path. Jenny hummed in agreement as she followed after her.

They walked in silence for a minute until the sound of a horse drew their attention. They automatically moved to the side to make room on the narrow path.

“That looks like Halt.” Jenny squinted at the quickly approaching figure. Alyss took a closer look at the person, and their horse was rather short and round. The cloak streaming behind them was another glaring clue.

“He’s in a hurry.” Alyss’s tone got a worried note.

“Do you think something’s wrong?” Jenny shifted closer to Alyss.

“I don’t know, but we should get back to the castle quickly.” Alyss decided.

Halt was getting closer, to the point where they could clearly see his silhouette. It looked like he was cradling something large to his chest with one hand and using the other to hold the reigns. The mystery lump appeared to be wearing the same distinctive cloak fluttering behind Halt.

“Is that Will?” Jenny clutched at Alyss’s arm. They looked at each other with horror before turning to Halt with laser focus.

As Halt reached them, they could see Will’s hair peeking out from the bundle. Jenny looked up at Halt’s face. He looked grimly determined, but there was a flash of recognition when they briefly locked eyes.

“We’re going back,” Alyss stated. There was a frantic, yet determined look in her stare. Jenny nodded. They spun around to chase after Halt.

\---

Alyss barely bothered with the door. If Jenny was any less worried about Will, she would have been slightly concerned about the loud bang it made as it slammed against the wall.

“You two are from the Ward,” Halt stated once he took note of their appearance. Alyss gave the barest hints of a nod before rushing over to where Will was slumped in a bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Alyss questioned as she cupped his face.

“Broken arm and ribs. I had him checked out at Castle Redmont, and they put him to sleep to help with the pain. He’ll wake up soon, and in a month he’ll be fine,” Halt patiently explained. He slid past Alyss to unhook Will’s cloak and hang it on the matching hooks next to the door.

Now slightly calmer, Jenny set the basket on the table and took a moment to look around the cabin. It was tidy and strangely welcoming despite the weapons scattered around the room. Will’s presence was also strangely present around the room. Jenny didn’t know what she expected from the inside of a ranger’s cabin, but she was prepared for something black magic-y and grim.

Halt’s gaze lingered on Will before he stiffly sat down across from Jenny at the table.

“Pie?” Jenny didn’t know what to do, but in her personal experience giving people food tended to work well. Halt stared at the food she presented with a blank look.

Jenny glanced outside. Shadows were starting to appear, causing her to jump slightly.

“Alyss, it’s almost curfew. We have to get back.” She approached Alyss and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alyss gave Will one last look before relenting and standing up.

“Keep the basket. Will’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.” Jenny gave Halt one last look before she left the cozy cabin with Alyss.

\---

Will felt like his head was filled with wool. He could hear the vaguely familiar sounds of Halt moving around the cabin. He let out a loud groan when the world spun as he tilted his head to get a better look.

“Will? Are you awake?” Halt called back. He appeared in the doorway when Will didn’t immediately respond. Will groaned again, and Halt was by his side in an instant.

“Halt? What happened?” Will slurred through the sentence.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want something to eat? Jenny stopped by earlier and left some pie.”

“Jenny? Was Alyss with her?” Will questioned eagerly.

“Yes, now open up.”

Will got a giddy smile at the mention of Alyss. Halt slung an arm under Will’s back and propped him up. To Halt’s relief, Will ate the pie without complaint.

“Have I told you about how great the other’s are?”

“Yeah kid, you have. But go ahead and tell me again.” Halt ran his hand over Will’s shoulders as his charge started mumbling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Halt knew about all the other ward kids because Will constantly told him about them, so he wouldn’t be too mad about them bursting into his house. This takes place in the very beginning of Will’s apprenticeship, so his friends are still wary of Halt and generally try to avoid him.


End file.
